


An Unfortunate Lack of 'Wahoo's

by DaniGetYourGun (SharkbaitHooHaHa)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/DaniGetYourGun
Summary: In which neither Crowley nor Aziraphale hear a wahoo when they request one.





	An Unfortunate Lack of 'Wahoo's

“–And then I finished my presentation, Angel, my really _good_ presentation, I might add, you would have been proud, I used notecards and everything. _Notecards_, Angel! And when I finished my presentation, I was feeling quite proud of myself and I thought that I deserved, you know, just a _little_ bit of recognition, just a _small_ pat on the back, so I said, I said, do you want to know what I said?”

Aziraphale hummed in acknowledgment and continued rearranging his bookshelf. Crowley was currently sprawled across his couch, long limbs all askew like a marionette that had been haphazardly tossed aside, an empty wine glass dangling delicately from his fingers, now a prop in his gesticulations as he recounted… something that had happened earlier that day. Aziraphale was only half listening, as he had learned a long time ago that when Crowley got like this it was best to just let him rant and rave and get it all out of his system rather than try to offer any advice.

“I said ‘can I hear a wahoo?’ A simple request, or so I thought. And do you know what they said?”

Aziraphale gave another hum, but this was apparently the wrong course of action, as Crowley sat up and snapped his fingers impatiently.

“Oi, Angel, are you listening? Do you know what they said?”

Ah. It appeared that they had reached the interactive portion of Crowley’s, well, tantrum, for lack of a better word. Aziraphale paused in his deliberations over whether to shelve _Pride and Prejudice_ under Ro for 'romance’ or Ge for the 'Georgian Era.’

“…'Wahoo?’” he guessed.

“_No_!” Crowley slammed his wine glass onto the low table in front of the couch. “No, I did _not_ hear a 'wahoo,’ in fact, there was a very definite lack of 'wahoo’s!”

“How unfortunate,” Aziraphale said, adding Sl for 'slow burn’ to his list of options. “Would you like me to give you a 'wahoo,’ my dear?”

“Why would I want a 'wahoo’ from you?” Crowley grumbled, glaring very pointedly at the wall opposite Aziraphale.

He knew he probably ought to be insulted, or at the very least annoyed at having his offer to help tossed aside so carelessly, and if anyone else had done it, he surely would have been. But with Crowley, and his bright red cheeks indicating that he was only saying 'no’ to save face, he merely felt a great fondness welling up within him, like a– oh! Of course! How obvious! He triumphantly placed _Pride and Prejudice _in it’s new home under Pi for 'pining’ and went to join Crowley, who had taken up his tirade again, on the couch.

A quick glance at the clock told Aziraphale rhat Crowley had already been at it for nearly two hours, and while Aziraphae had no qualms about listening to Crowley complain for as long as he wanted to, he did have some concerns about what this much anger might mean for Crowley’s emotional well-being.

Luckily, he knew a few ways to distract a demon.

Only when Aziraphale’s soft lips touched his own, did Crowley finally stop talking.

“Angel… That was…” Crowley said when they pulled apart.

“Mmm,” Aziraphale intoned in agreement. “It _was_very nice, wasn’t it? In fact, it might have even been _so nice_ that I would quite like to hear a 'wahoo.’”

“Ngk.”

Aziraphale frowned. “Oh, dear. That _is_ quite disappointing. I can see now why you were so distrau–”

There was no more talk of 'wahoo’s as Crowley grabbed Aziraphale by the collar and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
